


Shaking

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [1]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Needles, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: The person who is patching him up has shaky hands.





	Shaking

The person who is patching him up has shaky hands.

He's dressed the same way as the other nurses, distinctive white coat over black clothes, but he doesn't seem the same. His hands shake as he traces Chizuru's scars. They shake as he places the stethoscope on his chest. Chizuru doesn't flinch when the cold metal touches his skin, but the nurse's hands shake even then.

He slowly rubs alcohol on Chizuru's arm. "This is going to pinch, alright?" Chizuru can't look away from the nurse's bright green eyes. He smiles. Chizuru never hated needles, but here they feel eerie. It's almost like he can feel the liquid going into his blood. The nurse smoothly pulls the needle out and then shakily places a cotton ball over the entry, taping it down. "Please stay still for a bit. Once it's dried, you can take it off, alright?" Chizuru nods. The nurse leaves.

* * *

Chizuru tries to catch a glimpse around the curtain. He can hear a commotion going on, the sound of someone screaming and fighting. The nurse darts into his view.

"Are you alright?"

Chizuru nods. "What's going on?" His own voice sounds hoarse.

The nurse gives him a nervous smile. "Don't worry about it." His hands are shaking. "Let me do a quick check up."

Chizuru pretends not to notice the nurse's shaking as he slowly goes through the routine, ignoring how cold the stethoscope is or the urge to bite the popsicle stick placed in his mouth.

"They haven't given you a lot of food recently, have they?"

Chizuru shakes his head.

"Don't worry," the comforting hand on his shoulder can't stay still. "I'll talk with them."

* * *

Chizuru's nurse comes in a lot more times after that. He isn't quite sure what happened to the other nurses, but then again, he's not quite sure he minds. He likes this nurse who takes the time to talk to him. It's one of the few things he can remember.

"So what's your name?" Chizuru asks, taking pride in that his voice sounds slightly less hoarse than before.

"Itsuki. And you?"

"Chizuru."

Itsuki smiles. "Well, Chizuru, you're finally going to get out of this uncomfortable bed soon." His voice is shaking. For a moment, Chizuru wonders why. But then Itsuki's shaking hand is clutching his and it doesn't matter.

The next time a nurse comes for him, it isn't Itsuki. They smoothly undo the restraints around his legs and help him out of bed in one fluid motion. They lead him down the brightly lit hallway without any hesitation. He lies down on the surgical bed, shivering as the cold restraints touch his skin. Chizuru's hands shake as he scans the faces of the people in the room. Itsuki isn't there.

Chizuru misses the shaking hands, shaking tone, shaking everything of the nurse by his bed.

"This will hurt."

His own hands shake as the syringe goes in. He imagines Itsuki's kind face as he feels whatever is in the needle burn as it enters.

His hands stop shaking.


End file.
